Saranghae and Mianeh
by bella.doan183
Summary: At episode 16 when Yi Jung and Ga Eul went on a date and Yi Jung end up getting water splashed on his face. He was truly regret it but he loves Ga Eul too much that he afraid he would get hurt again. But when he finally have the guts to do it, he got rejected but he keeps trying. What is going to happen next? Will Ga Eul accept him?


***Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story. I am writing this fan-fiction on as 183 and on and BellaDoanOfficial. I hope you enjoy reading my story. On , I already have 2 stories posted about Boys Over Flowers. But on , I have one written but not yet post. A disclaimer that I do not own the characters and some of the scene, those credits all goes to Boys Over Flowers but some scenes I made up. I hope you enjoy and let's get the story started! **

The story will be about at episode 16 when Jan Di and Jun Pyo are now together (approved by President Kang). Jan Di just recently moved into a new apartment and the F3 decide to give Jan Di a housewarming gift which is redecorating her apartment. On top of that, Ga Eul ask Yi Jung to go out with her, but what happens last night make Ga Eul never want to see Yi Jung again even though no one knows the feeling from Yi Jung towards Ga Eul. He's afraid to be hurt again. So what's gonna happen the next day and what is gonna happen at Jan Di apartment?

**Ga Eul **

That night was the worst night Ga Eul ever spent on her life. So Yi Jung, the ones who break her heart into million of pieces. _"Why am I such a fool?" _Ga Eul asked herself sitting in front of a mirror. _"Chu Ga Eul, get So Yi Jung out of your life and from this moment on, don't interact with him, talk to him or be close to him, he will only break your heart," _Ga Eul talked to her self. She was painfully hurt by Yi Jung, a Casanova that she fell for. From this moment on, So Yi Jung is out of Chu Ga Eul life.

**Yi Jung**

"_I love you Chu Ga Eul but I can't do it, I am too afraid to get hurt one more time," _Yi Jung sat at the bench drinking wine to forget tonight moment. _I'm sorry Ga Eul that I make you cry, broke your heart into million pieces," _Yi Jung said to him self. Yi Jung was afraid to love again because his first love had left him which he became more of a playboy. _"I will only break your heart if we're together. I'm sorry," _Yi Jung said painfully. He was having his alone moment when Woo Bin entered his studio.

"Yo Yi Jung!" Woo Bin greeted. He look very happy when his best friend miserable.

"What are you doing here?" Yi Jung asked trying to hide that painful moment away.

"The F3 is gonna give Jan Di a housewarming gift tomorrow. We're gonna redecorate her place. Bring Ga Eul too. She know what Jan Di favorite color is and we need her help since she's Jan Di best friend and we're her friend so yeah," Woo Bin trailed off when he see that Yi Jung have no attention or interest in this. Instead, he looks miserable.

"Yi Jung, are you listening?" Woo Bin ask. Yi Jung is usually into these friend helping and housewarming stuff but he has no single interest in this.

"Yeah…" Yi Jung said. He has been listening but when Woo Bin mentioned Ga Eul name, he started to remember her again.

"So remember to pick Ga Eul up tomorrow morning. We'll meet up at Costco at the hardware section at 9," Woo Bin informed.

"Why don't you pick up Ga Eul? Or Ji Hoo?" Yi Jung asked. He feel regret about what happened earlier.

"One: I have to fly off to Jeju Island early in the morning and I don't have time to pick up Ga Eul. Two: Ji Hoo is not in Seoul right now until 8. Three: You seem to be the one who's always close to her," Woo Bin said.

"Fine, we'll meet up there tomorrow morning," Yi Jung said walking away and Woo Bin left for his flight.

**The Next Morning at Ga Eul Apartment**

Ga Eul was up at 8. She already cleared Yi Jung the Casanova out of her mind. She's starting fresh all over again. Wake up; take a shower, curl her hair in a beach wave, did her makeup smoky purple, dressed nicely in a lavender lace romper and 4 inch cream color high heels and her yellow Alexander Wang handbag. She was about to head out when someone ring on the door.

"Coming!" she sang. Apparently she was in a good mood until her smile turns upside down when she opened the door. It was Yi Jung. He smiled showing off his dimples. Ga Eul was about to fall down when she saw him. She was so surprise yet frustrating thinking about last night. She shut closed the door.

"No, no, why is he here? I can't," she mumbled. She was heart broken to see him. She afraid she would get hurt again. "But no. He can't stop me from my life just because of what happened last night. I need to face it, get over it!" she said to her self again. He opened the door and the Casanova is still there.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you since you're standing in front of my apartment," Ga Eul said formally. She is trying to act like she never knew Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul-"Yi Jung said. He was so surprise the way Ga Eul talk and dressed.

"Ga Eul? Who's that? I don't think she live here now. I think you got the wrong place sir," Ga Eul said which surprise Yi Jung again.

"_What has happened to my Ga Eul? The innocent one that I loved? What happened to her?" _In Yi Jung's head, many things are going on.

"Ga Eul, please don't act this way I-" again, he was cut off by her.

"Excuse me sir? Are you lost or do you have amnesia? I'm pretty sure no one living in this apartment room name Ga Eul unless that person has changed their name if I'm informed with," Ga Eul said annoyingly. Yi Jung still has no idea yet wants the normal Ga Eul back.

"SIR, IF YOU WOULD EXCUSE ME, PLEASE LEAVE MY APARTMENT BEFORE I INFORMED YOU TO THE POLICE FOR ANNOYANCE AND PLEASE GET OUT OF MY WAY," Ga Eul warned Yi Jung. She doesn't want to do this for the sakes of forgetting Yi Jung. Ga Eul walked away to the elevator when Yi Jung grab her back and hug her tightly into his arm.

"SIR! PLEASE STOP THIS NON-SENCE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I INFORM YOU TO THE POLICE RIGHT AWAY FOR SEXUAL HARRASEMENT!" Ga Eul tried to stay calm about this man who's always on her nerves. Ga Eul pulled Yi Jung away.

"Ga Eul would you just please talk to me this once?" Yi Jung pleased her. Ga Eul is the only person the Yi Jung has ever pleased.

"Fine! You got 30 seconds, go," Ga Eul is very strict since she's back to normal.

"Ga Eul I'm truly sorry about last night event and I did not do it on purpose. Please forgive me and can we be back to normal like friends?" Yi Jung request.

"Yi Jung ah, I'm sorry but I forgive you and just because I forgive you it doesn't mean that we can be back to normal-" Ga Eul was cut off by Yi Jung from his kiss.

His hands were pulling her face towards his face and kiss her. He has wanted to do this for so long. But Ga Eul, she pulled her face away right away and slaps him real hard.

Yi Jung was the only and the first person Ga Eul has ever slap.

Ga Eul was the first and the only person that has ever slapped him. He knew he wanted to kiss her for so long but he don't have the guts to do it.

After the slap, she pressed the elevator button and get in. Yi Jung followed her into the elevator. She was about to get out after he get in but got pulled back by Yi Jung and just after that pull back the elevator door closed. Ga Eul live in the normal apartment so the elevator service wasn't that fast. From her floor to the lobby was about 3 minutes. During that time between Ga Eul and Yi Jung, awkward things happened.

"Mianeh jagiya," Yi Jung said hugging her tightly but he got no replies. Ga Eul still has tons of feelings for him but afraid to let it out. After Yi Jung released Ga Eul from the hug, there was silence between them. Ga Eul was waiting for the elevator to go faster while Yi Jung was trying to get her closer to him. When the elevator reached the lobby, Woo Bin was in front of the elevator.

"Woo Bin sunbae. What are you doing here?" Ga Eul questioned him.

"We're going to Costco to get some supplies for Jan Di housewarming. Yi Jung and you were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago. I was worried that he forgot to pick you up so I came over." Woo Bin said as they walk out of the lobby.

"Oh, but why am I suppose to go with you guys?" Ga Eul asked. She doesn't want to do anything when it comes to the Casanova that involves.

"We need your help! Plus, we're gonna have a party afterwards and we need to go grocery shopping," Woo Bin said. The F3 extremely need Ga Eul cooking since they want to surprise Jan Di.

"Alright," that was all Ga Eul said. She's only helping redecorate Jan Di apartment and help cooking, after that, she's gonna go home.

"Let's hit the road then!" Yi Jung said happily. This is his chance to make up to Ga Eul and confess his feelings for her.

***Since this is my first chapter, what do you guys think so far? I feel like you guys are gonna be pretty mad about the SoEul couples since they suppose to make up each other instead of being cold as ice. So the next chapter will be about the shopping and the stuff going on at Jan Di house. Oh, please, review, favorite and follow!**

** 183**


End file.
